kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Albert page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Phantomhive Times Wonderful. I'll leave the Phantomhive Times up to you. I'll look forward to it being readded to the homepage. While that, I'll continue adding more information to pages for new posts. Chibiphantom 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Okay, I'll make the update. No worries. Have fun on your vacation. If I find something interesting, I'll be sure to add it to Phantomhive Times. Chibiphantom 00:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Template I've created the Template:Scroll box page. Do you perhaps know how to include it in the General wiki templates page? Thanks. Chibiphantom 22:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, thanks. But if you can't find a solution, no worries. Chibiphantom 22:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Good job. I don't think I could have figured it out by myself. Thank you. Chibiphantom 23:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Adoption Hi. I've given you and Chibiphantom admin and bureaucrat rights per this discussion. Good luck with the wiki! -- Background and Logo I wouldn't call myself an expert on the background. I had considered your first image http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/364550 before changing the background but I don't know how to adjust it so it will fit the whole background with Sebastian on one side and Ciel on the other. Here was where I went to change the background: scroll down to the bottom of the homepage and you'll see My Tools. On there would be theme designer. Next I press customize and clicked on the graphic box to upload a picture. However, once you do, for some reason the image would only be shown on the upper-left hand corner and no where else. Right now, the only way I know how to fill the whole screen is by tiling it, that is repeating it in a pattern like how the present background is. I'm confused how the Bleach Wiki managed to have their background like that. I'll return the background to default for now until you or I figure out how to use your image. Fortunately, your image has a white background so your eyes doesn't have to be irritated looking at it. I personally enjoy looking at your logo. The style suits Kuroshitsuji's dark theme and its English time period. I believe it's wiki though. Still, wonderful job. Chibiphantom 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom The main column would remain white as it is; I'm not planning to change it either. I see the logo now and it's impressive. If I have any other matters to discuss, I'll do so. Chibiphantom 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, I'll look forward to your explanation and seeing the background.Chibiphantom 21:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom it'm my pleasure ;) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) To Do A to do list would be greatly needed and it would be useful for editors to refer to. It's your choice if you want to make a to do page or a to do section in the community messages on http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. If you click on the link and scroll down, on the side would be Community Messages where it lists some things that need help. I think you could work on the to do list there so when users navigate to the recent wiki activity, they'll have an idea of what to do. I believe your userpage pretty much covers everything at hand that needs improvement. However, I think some pages lack references especially on the manga's synopsis which are necessary to prove that our information are not simply assumptions (i.e. Sebastian Michaelis' page). Another problem (though it's not as imperative) is their personalities. Some character's personalities are basically too lengthy and excessively verbose such as Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Alois Trancy, etc. If we could narrow and summarize it into a few paragraphs, that'd be more proper. Chibiphantom (Talk) 20:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Reporting a Transphobe Hi! I wanted to complain about the all around transphobic nature of the user SereneChaos. They are willfully ignorant and repeatedly use insulting language when engaging transgender individuals. I gladly await to hear back from you. SadSacks 22:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that what you're doing is transphobic. You're like the racists who know that racism is bad and so don't want to be called that but don't want to change how they act. Being a transphobe is not the same as racism to say, but you're using the same mindset and mental gymnastics to try to make yourself believe that being transphobic does not make you a transphobe. SadSacks 22:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do what you want. SadSacks 23:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll For the poll talk page, I have decided that the new poll would be based on number 19, what's your favorite species. I will change the poll now unless you have a last minute vote on a different question for the poll. ChibiPhantom 22:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom I was planning on archiving the old results. I'll start on the poll now. ChibiPhantom 22:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Thank you. Although, I'm not as spectacular as a coder as it would seem; I rely on the Bleach Wiki's source code in order to create these things (if you click on the link, it'll lead you to where I found it). Honestly, I'm trying to make a show/hide button for the results of the previous poll but it's a bit difficult. ChibiPhantom 23:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Userboxes I've created these convenient userboxes that indicates what type of person you are. For example: the adminbox, the bureaucratbox, and the rollback box. You can add them to your profile page like I did. However, you're not obligated to since it is not mandatory to, but I do recommend it. The current userboxes only apply to us but I will create more so other users without an administrative status could choose to include in their profiles. ChibiPhantom 01:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom And I apologize for the strange small font. On the preview, it looks normal but when I publish it, the font shrinks in size. ChibiPhantom 01:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom There you go; the userboxes look nice on your profile page. It's fine if you used the infobox coding and besides, it looks more organized that way. I plan to do one userbox that says: This user supports the Demons. And another one could say: This user supports the Shinigami. Another one could be: This user keeps an eye out for vandalism. If you have any suggestions and maybe even images that goes with them, that would be great. ChibiPhantom 18:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright. Team Phantomhive and Team Trancy sound interesting. There is also a User Editcount (it's selfexplanatory where it counts how many edits you've done; however, you can specify and adjust them). There's a recent changes patroller (it only applies to people with rollback abilities though). These may sound confusing but once it's up, I'll show you what it looks like. You could look for any images actually that looks interesting. For example, the user that supports the demons, I would look for something that pertains to demonic like the Faustian Contract or the red, glowing eyes. Team Phantomhive could basically have Ciel's image (although we already have two of Ciel's faces on the userboxes). For Team Trancy, I would look for Alois's face or something. It doesn't necessarily need to be faces; it could be a group of people together. However, I prefer images that don't have a wide width that dominates over the length. ChibiPhantom 19:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom No Worries. That's quite okay if you edited my page. I really don't mind that at all as long as you notify me that you did.Demonhoodlum36 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users This person named BlueUkImO just created this page called the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users. The content is really peculiar to me. Basically, all they talk about is about themself. I am lost at what the point of all those unorthodox things and their description of themself as they talk about... dying and loneliness? ChibiPhantom 20:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Administrative Requests As seen on Bleach Wiki, they have a forum in which they allow users to request blocking, deleting, moving, protecting, or generally anything the admins are capable of. Perhaps we should have one to so this wiki will run more efficiently; if users have a problem, they can go straight to the forum instead of trying to find out whom the admins are and asking then. ChibiPhantom 02:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom And I'm sincerely apologetic on how your talk page turned out. It was because of my signature that made everything following it be in small font by default. Signature I'll try to do something with it :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:September Featured Article Since it is a ship voyage, we could probably use Campania's image. If that doesn't work out, I'll try to find another image. }} 21:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom You're welcome. Middlefords? Just to make sure, are they the Middlefords or the Midfords? }} 20:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Have you received a reply from Nanutaku666 yet? }} 22:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom If Nanutaku666 has no evidence, it'll for now be considered invalid. I'll help revert it back to Midford. }} 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Re:Weird Glitch? Strange, the glitch is affecting me as well; I can't go to source mode. }} 23:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Re:Poor filenames Alright. However, I'm also readjusting the Characters' page so that the pictures will be 110 x 110. But I'm using the old pictures and resizing them so there will be duplicates. For instance, File:Ciel 1.jpg and File:Ciel 3.jpg. Anyway, you can go ahead and finish your English essay; there's no rush for the poor filenames. }} 22:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Current Story I plan to separate the Current Story on the homepage into two templates; one of the manga and one for the anime. Furthermore, there's a rumor that Kuroshitsuji 3 will be out so we would have to provide a summary for the anime section and with that said, the Current Story template will be one long bar and that's unsightly. Even if Kuroshitsuji 3's rumor is false, I will provide a brief summary for the current last episode of the anime, hence the unpleasant long bar. Don't worry, I'll handle the templates and readjustments. I just need your consent as the other admin here. }} 19:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Making it smaller isn't really the accurate term. Rather I'm separating the manga and anime into two sections as it'll look more organized instead of being stuck together to create a long column. I'll get started on it. Thanks for your approval. }} 22:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom The adjustments are done. From now on to update the most recent manga chapter, you go to Template:CSL and to update the most recent anime episode, you go to Template:CSL2. I try my best to narrow down the information so it's brief and doesn't show a lot of spoilers. However, the Template:Language is off-balance. I believe we should remove it because if you scroll down to the bottom of the home page just below the categories, there's a languages section anyway. }} 23:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Projects Hey, Serene-chan! I'm just wondering how're you doing on the committee/group/project thing. Do you need any help? MasterLau 01:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Haha, if I think of anything, I'll add on to it. Oh, and if there's a project starting, I think all the projects should be placed in a separate page rather than the To Do list. Meh, don't know if I'm making a lot of sense now but eventually it will! MasterLau 01:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Haha, yes, it saved me from the explanations! And awesome, you have an idea! I'll meet cha at the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:To Do to discuss about the projects. MasterLau 02:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Hi, Serene-chan! Perhaps you should advertise the projects in the Phantomhive Times! Don't really know about those stuff and I realized you're a pro at it, haha. Good luck! Oh, got it! But since you're experiencing problems editing (as you said on the Projects!! blog), there's no rush. Haha, you're pretty sneaky by the way. Don't let anyone catch you~ Thanks! And it's a good thing wikia works for you! Hahahaha, that's funny. I love how wikia looks like a bunch of paragraphs as if you're reading something for school. Anyway, thanks again, you're awesome! Hey! Hey! Thanks for the message on my talk page. The picture you post on my talk page is great so thanks a lto. :D And sorry that I uploaded pictures from Yana's blog. I forgot about that. :P Buddy (I like that name :D) Episode images Hey Serene! Could you possibly try and upload some images from the episodes 9 - 24 for the first anime season? They're really lacking some images :S Also, is there a special site where I can go to specifically get episode images for Kuroshitsuji? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, all up to you - maybe around the range of 60 - 100 something? That's what some of the other episodes have :) And thanks for the sites! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Help :P Hey Serene! I've planned to put in new information for Sebastian, but I saw the references box at the bottom of the page and realized that I don't know how to reference. How? Stranger958 12:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! :D Stranger958 00:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. As the other admin I will need your consent before I enable it. }} 02:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Ill ask all the active users. }} 02:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello and any work? Hello SereneChaos, Is there anything that needs fixing or doing, cos i'm willing to help!! 08:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges! Hey, I've been meaning to ask about the badges (good job on those, btw)! Meh, how do you make some of the pictures on the badges circular?? I'm curious. Ohhhh, that's cool! But still, do you have an idea how to edit images to make them circular cuz I kinda need that for something. But if you don't know, that's cool, I'll just find another way. Ooh, do you know any image editing programs that enables transparency? Oh, I'm helping C. Phantom reedit the header of the homepage and stuff. We want to add like images to it and decide to make it circular and neat. And the images can link to pages such Characters... Anime... Manga, etc. Haha, we hope it turns out ok. I'll check out the two programs. And if I'm stuck I'll have to rely on you, sorry~ Heya! Seems like you're on right now... wanna come over and chat? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Header For the header of the homepage do you have an image of the Kuroshitsuji Wiki logo excluding the Wiki part? So basically the logo for the header should only read Kuroshitsuji and not Kuroshitsuji Wiki. }} 01:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. }} 02:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) where ya been? Hey buddy! Your wiki seems to be doing a bit better than the last time I saw it. I haven't seen ya on Neopets wiki ina while. I know this is your main wiki, but don't forget to drop by every once in a while! ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitch T.T Hey Serene! I was just wondering since you've had some glitches in the past, I have a glitch right now which is really frustrating me. On forum and talk pages, whenever I scroll down the font will go smaller and smaller until they're microscopic (so i.e. as it progresses down the page, the text gets smaller and smaller) T.T No one seemed to get it either... Do you have any idea what's wrong and how to fix it? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then T.T Thanks Serene! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the source of the pic, Serene-san! It always pleases me to get a great answer to a question of mine, no matter how old it is. --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Daisuke Ono Hey again! I was wondering, since you listed it in your pages you wanted to create, could I possibly create the page for the voice actor of Sebastian? I want to do it ^_^ but if you're already working on it then never mind, it doesn't really matter... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Aweshum thanks then! I might start on it later though I've got exams right now xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha aww lucky you xD Can't wait for my exams to finish~ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks :D Btw this is Tsumi just not bothered signing in xD Thanks! Thank you for sending me the helpful information on my talk page. I will try to use it to help you and everyone else on this wiki. Thanks again! ^_^ Impressive Woah Serene, making 100 edits in a single day... bravo xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob Hey no problem at all...well except the fact that all my episodes has subtitles so it looks like widescreen...but eh..who gives..I'll upload some soon. 00:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh Those quo cards look so aweshum! Do you have any more? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) T.T ok :D I really want them! Though I guess I don't have any use for them unless I'm in Japan... ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'この世界では人の二種類が存在する。']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'盗む人や']] 08:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, Serene. I'm Rin and I'm new here. Lau told me to say hi and get to know the editors here when I have time. In addition, may I join the Image Project? Rin Chau 22:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support. So am I officially in the Image Project or do I have to do something...? Rin Chau 00:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, got it. I look forward to helping you with your Image Project! Rin Chau 00:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete this image? http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hurr.png I can't figure out how to: I already uploaded the same file under a different name, but I can't figure out how to get rid of that one. I tend to name things random names if I don't plan on keeping them, though I didn't expect it to stay like that, for whatever reason :X Desidum 18:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The InfoBox Hello SereneChaos! :D I'm quite new here and I really need your help! :S How do you add the "My InfoBox" in your userpage and add that activities like "This user is a Midford fan" for example? I would like to have that infobox too and add my favorite pages on Kuroshitsuji Wiki. ^^ Luca or Luka Hey Serene-chan, so is it Luca or Luka cuz we're all confused by the inconsistency. Thank you!! :D Snake in Chibi Form. c: Just his face/head X3 (There is a slight chance I'm using the terminology wrong, it seems to happen to me on occasion.) *Chapter 52 pg 10 *Chapter 52 pg 12 *Chapter 58 pg 30 (in the background in the middle panel) Desidum 02:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) There Are a Few Reasons Why.... I haven't been here a lot because for one I've been real busy with school and stuff. I have been working on a bunch of artwork too so that adds to it. But most importantly I've been editing my stories very well to make sure they turn out okay. Kuroshitsuji II My issue is stated on this page. Black Butler RP Hi ^_^ I saw that you were an admin here, and was hoping you could be of assistance. I recently made a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Roleplay Wiki, and was wondering if I could use some information (not word for word of course) from character artcles, places, ect from this wiki for mine, as well as images, or if this wiki would be Affiliates with mine too. Grell Sutcliff (Insanity to a Whole New Level) 20:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just making sure xD Linked you ^_^ and ok, thanks x3 Grell Sutcliff (Insanity to a Whole New Level) 21:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Heya Serene! I just want to tell you that on the Wikia Term of Use website it says this: Membership While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice. That technically means that we have to block her because she stated that she was under 13 (namely 11) :S This wikia I'm on also blocks underage users immediately :S So... I dunno, should we do that? (but it seems mean to Aisyah...) 02:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Age Oh ok thanks for the heads up! I'll stop and there's really no point of continuing with Aisyah gone lol. Oh Serene, I've been meaning to ask ya. How did you edit the logo? It looks aweshum so I'm curious. Oh sorry, I misworded it! Dx I really meant how you make a logo, like where you go to suddenly design everything and stuff lol. Edit: And if you're not busy, drop by chat! Me and Buddy are on! :D User of the Month Hey admin! Please refer to here! :D Get on chat asap!! :) Oh I'm sorry about the gifs, I'll try not to make the mistake again. Sorry... Re: Episode redirects Well as you know there are two seasons in the anime. Ill use the first episodes as an example. The first episode in each season are namely: Episode 1. As Clawed Butler of season 2 is technically not episode 25 ie a definite continuation of season 1 it was also called episode 1. Its misleading to keep a redirect for episode 1 because it only redirects to the first episode of season 1. Im aware that That Butler, Talented initally had a section that said "Episode 1 redirects to here. For the first episode for the season 2 refer to KURO Shitsuji." However that section did not remain consistent throughout the rest of the episode articles. Moreover I doubt the redirects served much of its purpose. The title of the episodes are what thats important. As now that the navigation sidebar drastically improved there is not much of a need to search for "episode 1" as you can simply navigate to the episodes page. There it distinguishes episode 1 in season 1 from episode 1 in season 2 coherently and spares any confusion. But if you find my logic flawed I will not persist this matter. I still believe the redirects are unnecessary but if you wish to readd them so be it. }} 21:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Yeah I expected there would be some pages that are linked to the numbers. What are the older pages. Ill change them. }} 22:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) A-1 Pictures Yeah... about that - I am very sorry. :( I guess I should really be searching through it to actually know what I'm editing next time. xD Thank you for correcting me; I sincerely apologize that you had to deal with that though. Haha. Lego lord reply Category Songs Song Categories?? I'm what are you talking about?? No I'm just putting the Template:Infoxbox Song WhirlWave 01:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Hey Serene! Just wanna tell you something: you remember Aisyah? Well yeh, you know how she's 11? On the Fairy Tail Wiki, she said she was 15 so technically she lied about her age to everyone. So what do you think we should do about this? (oh and if they want proof of her real age, she has it on her profile... 03:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Serene! Do you know what the rules are for videos? [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 23:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) What about putting videos on profiles? Is that allowwed? [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D']] 15:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Serene! Now i can hurry up and redesign my profile! [[User:Bug_Guts|'x']][[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'D''']] 03:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Page Clean-Up Serene!!! Page: The Most Beautiful Death in the World needs major clean-up. Most of the page sounds like a fangirl is interviewing it... XP The page is being protected so I need a littel help. Relpy Thanks!! I thought a lot of you guys know about the musical...? No wonder one here except me edits that page LOL Hullo....Serene....*May I call you Sere?* I've just registered on this site not a while ago, and just wanted to say hi...=P....So...Hi! =D Agathia 20:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Ag aka Agathia Umm...hi? Hello! I'm new and I read your welcoming, so I just wanted to say hi!.....Also...SereneChaos...may I call you Sene? Demogina Fate 23:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hi serene. i just new here and i have faqs :3 i really confused about editing my profile, how to??